


Anatomy Practice

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Tarzan (1999)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animalistic, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Clayton helps Lightning learn how to draw a specific body part.
Relationships: Clayton (Disney)/Original Male Character
Kudos: 12





	Anatomy Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent Bullshit

Lightning was excited to show Clayton his recent sketch. The other day, he was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of a gorilla and he managed to get a decent sketch of it from a distance. The young cat boy, skipped over to Clayton, flipping open his sketchbook and practically stuffing it in the taller man's face.

The man stared at the page with a displeased look. Lightning pulled away, looking upset.   
"D-Do you not like it?" Lightning whimpered. Clayton flipped the book around, revealing a sketch of Clayton sleeping from a few nights ago. The boy had snuck into the man's tent and drawn him while he was sleeping. 

"Did you...sneak into _my_ tent and watch me while I was sleeping?!" The man growled, teeth bared.   
"Um- I-- Well-- Um--" Lightning stammered, Clayton glaring at the boy before his eyes turned back to the book, flipping to the next page, eyes widening slightly. 

Lightning swallowed, he knew what was on that page; an image of Clayton sleeping albeit naked. It wasn't drawn from actual form but, rather with what Lightning imagined he'd look like. Lightning assumed that Clayton was rather... well-endowed. 

Clayton closed the book and grabbed the cat-eared man by his wrist, stomping towards his tent. The young male struggled uselessly, attempting to dig his heels into the ground but, it was no use. Once they were in the tent, the huntsman flung Lightning onto the bed with ease. 

The man grinned as he unbuckled his belt, pulling it off, the buckle clinking as it was dropped to the ground.  
"If you wanted to see it...All you had to do was ask." The man purred, palming the front of his pants as he stepped toward the male. 

Lightning's cheeks were burning as he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder.  
"Go on. If you wanna see it so badly, you should be the one doing the work." Clayton purred, a hint of a smile on his face. The young cat boy's hands were trembling slightly as he fumbled with the zipper. Once the garment was undone, Lightning could see a generous amount of curly salt and pepper pubes. _No underwear…_

Clayton let out a small moan as the boy cupped the man's soft member and balls, freeing them from their cloth prison.   
"Impressed?" The man purred, grinning widely at the boy's red face and ears.   
"Its…" Lightning muttered, staring at the fleshy organ with awe.  
"Bigger than you thought?" Clayton spoke, finishing the boy's sentence.  
"Y-Yeah…" 

Lightning felt his hair be grabbed as his face was forced against the man's groin, flaccid cock against his burning cheek.  
"Go on...Taste it…" The hunter commanded. Lightning licked the man's member with a moan. Clayton let out a soft groan, the wet warmth feeling amazing, his member already twitching as it slowly began filling with blood. 

The boy pulled the stiffening organ into his mouth, moaning as he looked up at the man, bright sapphire eyes gleaming in the low light of the tent. The man bit his tongue, cheeks heating up.  
" _Gods...He's gorgeous...How haven't I seen it until now…?_ " Clayton thought, making eye contact with boy, heart pounding in his chest. 

Lightning moaned, feeling Clayton's member growing within the wet cavern that is his mouth. The hunter could feel the heat pooling in his loins. He growled lowly, pulling out of the boy's mouth, thick strands of saliva dripping onto the ground below.   
"Easy, Buddy...I don't wanna finish too early...I want to savor this moment…" Clayton purred, tilting the catboy's chin upward.

"Strip. Now." The older male commanded, snapping his fingers.   
"Yes, Sir!" Lightning complied, standing up and removing his clothes, completely exposing the young man to his superior. Clayton hummed softly as his eyes traced over Lightning's body. Soft, round face, slender frame, feminine hips...Gods, he truly was **_perfect_** , wasn't he?

"Lay on the bed, darling…" The man purred, pulling his tanktop off, revealing his broad chest, curly salt and pepper hair dusted over his chest and had a rather thick trail leading down to the forest around his cock. Lightning did as he was commanded, laying on his back, legs spread already. 

"Eager, aren't we?" Clayton purred, resting his head between the younger male's legs before pressing his tongue against the boy's tight entrance. The feline's ears shot up, tail poofing up as he felt wet warmth on his backdoor; voice crying out in pleasure. The man's mustache and prickly stubble scratched at the boy's sensitive inner thighs, creating even more pleasure. 

Clayton moaned, tongue prodding it's way inside the boy's hot insides. Lightning moaned loudly, feeling the man's tongue press past the tight ring of muscle. The man rolled his tongue around inside the FelineKin, tasting every inch of his sweet insides. 

The huntsman pulled away, panting heavily as he looked down at his prey, eyes half-lidded and thin lines of saliva rolling down his chin. Clayton let his pants drop fully to the floor and mounted the boy, pressing his painfully hard member against the boy's entrance. 

"I can't hold back anymore…" Clayton growled, thrusting into the young man. The boy wrapped his arms and legs around Clayton's larger frame as he shouted out; firmly locking the man in place as he began thrusting his hips. Each thrust created a wave of white-hot ecstacy to wrack the BeastKin's fragile body. 

"Mmm~ You're so tight around me!" The man growled, nibbling on the boy's ear. Lightning simply cried out in pleasure again, unable to do anything else but endure the onslaught of pleasurable movements. 

" _Ahhhhnnnn! Daddy!_ " Lightning cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.   
"Mmm, yeah~ Call me Daddy!" Clayton huffed, body covered in sweat as he continued rolling his hips, his throbbing length pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside the feline. 

Lightning tightened his grip on the man, feeling the heat in his loins reaching their peak as Clayton mercilessly pounded the catboy's prostate.  
"O-Oh Fu- I'M CUMMING! **_I'M CUMMING!_** " Lightning shrieked, jets of hot, white spunk filling the space between the two men, covering their chests, stomachs, and groins. 

That didn't stop Clayton he simply grinned and continued to fuck the young man beneath him. His body was burning and aching but, he didn't care; he felt so damn good with his cock buried in Lightning. He never wanted to leave the catboy's tight ass. 

Clayton growled, thrusting harder and faster, drool rolling down his chin as he gritted his teeth, panting heavily.   
"O-Oh God...Fuck me like a beast, Daddy!" Lightning moaned, Clayton growling like a primal beast. The man let out an animalistic growl, biting Lightning's neck, marking him with his teeth. 

The huntsman let out a strained roar, fully inserting his cock, pressing hard against Lightning's prostate. The man came hard, emptying his balls of their burning hot cum, filling the young man; stomach inflating. Clayton panted heavily, pulling out of blue-eyed male, cum trickling out. 

After a moment of laying next to each other, panting heavily and staring at the tent ceiling.  
"There's your...upclose lesson on what my cock looks and feels like...That should certainly help you draw it more… accurately…" The man chuckled, causing Lightning to blush. "Or, I could just model for you. As long as you... _repay_ me, I certainly don't mind…"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> 💕 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💕


End file.
